


Shane Madej and the wacky case of what feels like loosing Sanity

by jackisbaby



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Trigger Warnings, any other characters are unimportant sorry, this is kinda sad again sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Shane feels like it was a stupid decision for Ryan to make. Now, it's up to Ryan to make Shane believe.
Relationships: Shane Madej/Ryan Bergara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Shane Madej and the wacky case of what feels like loosing Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm sorry but this is gonna be sad. And as always for my sad ones, trigger warnings for suicide. Also, Shyan. I don't ship the real Shane and Ryan, but these are my fanfic babies. Enjoy.

Shane stood in the cemetery alone for the fifth time this week. His shadow cast an ugly hue on the name of the man who still held his heart, even after death.

Ryan Bergara.

Shane held the white roses tightly, kneeling down and letting sobs wrack through his chest. He stayed there, sitting in the rain, without a care in the world. This was the first time he had felt anything but numb since Ryan's funeral. Now all he felt was pain. And despair. He felt hopeless and even more heartbroken then the time he and Ryan had fought for the first time, when he thought that Ryan hated him. But now, as he constantly read the letter Ryan left him, he knew he had been wrong. Their first fight had been little more than two years ago. He couldn't even remember what it was about, but he knew he would rather have Ryan here, screaming at him and breaking down through tears, than remember that he would never see Ryan again. He would never hear his laugh, never see his smile. Never feel Ryan's eyes rolling so far back in his head he could have been possessed as Shane talked about the Hotdaga . Never see Ryan's eyes light up with joy as he explained this week's new alien theory. Never again. And all for what? well, that note told him that Ryan wanted proof. He wanted to prove Shane wrong. And this was the cost.

*********************************************

Ryan-or, what was left of him-watched his boyfriend again. He was always here. That or in bed crying. Ryan felt bad, he really did, but he felt like he did what needed to be done. He was dead now. He was a ghost. Or spirit or whatever.

Ryan felt his newfound power growing every day. He had made Shane's apartment lights go out a couple times while Shane had been at work. He could move stuff, but only for a little bit. He was able to hold things and levitate them longer every time he tried. Ryan knew that soon he'd be strong enough to show Shane that he was still here, he was still with him. 

He was excited to know this, seeing as he had been missing Shane. Not that he wasn't there, Shane just didn't talk to him anymore. Of course, that was because Shane couldn't see him, but Ryan was working on the fine print. Soon he'd hear Shane gasp and tell him he was right, and he could apologize for what he did. Ryan had never been more excited in his life.

*******************************************

That night, Shane had another nightmare about Ryan. Tonight was mostly the same as usual. Shane would get that phone call from the police, he would rush to Ryan's apartment, and everything felt like a blur until the pain hit. 

But tonight's dream took a twist. 

Usually, Shane's dream would end with him sobbing into an officer's chest, the man doing his best to comfort Shane.

But tonight there was no officer. Shane was sitting on the sidewalk, arms tight around one of Ryan's hoodies. He held it close to him, wishing he could just have Ryan back. Then he heard something. It sounded like a whisper, not quiet enough to miss, but, had Ryan been alive and freaking out, Shane would have brushed it off as the wind. “Shane.” The disembodied voice called him. Which was very peculiar. Had he been awake he would have left it alone, but this was dream Shane, and dream Shane wanted to know why that voice sounded so familiar.


End file.
